


Artwork for Rose Water Regret (AWRBB)

by Faniora (NoSunGlasses), NoSunGlasses



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AWRBB2020, AndroidWhumpReverseBigBang2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSunGlasses/pseuds/Faniora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSunGlasses/pseuds/NoSunGlasses
Summary: artwork for AWRBB
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Android Whump Reverse Big Bang





	Artwork for Rose Water Regret (AWRBB)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the artwork I did for the 2020 Android Whump Reverse Big Bang collab/event thing.  
> My partner is Lupo, link to the story is  
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AWRBB/works/26210395).

**Artwork 1:**

**Artwork 2:**


End file.
